


Language of Love (or something like that)

by la_choo (melonbutterfly)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Parseltongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/la_choo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Harry should've expected to be jumped after speaking parseltongue in front of his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of Love (or something like that)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dayari).



The moment Neville and his sick-but-not-sick-only-pregnant pet snake (the concept still kind of boggles Harry's mind, but okay, to each his own, right?) leave the room, Harry is ambushed by his boyfriend. Or maybe attacked?

 _Jumped is the appropriate term_ , a thought that sounds suspiciously like Hermione tells him absently, but he isn't really paying attention, because it's _Draco_ , and he's simultaneously trying – and succeeding – to steal his breath and push him into the nearest flat surface, which happens to be the back of the sofa. Which is totally okay, because Harry's legs are long enough so he can effortlessly sit on it, and Draco's legs are long enough so Harry can pull him between his thighs and Draco pushes into him in _all_ the right places. _It's perfect_ , he thinks and initially means the sofa, which he only bought because Draco liked the colour (which they can change magically, but that's not the same, Draco insisted), but it's an accurate description of whatever Draco is doing with his tongue – and he still can't quite grasp what is so awesome about snogging, except everything involving Draco is more or less awesome, especially _this_ – and really, why is he even still trying to form proper thoughts?

He isn't. Instead he concentrates on trying to pull Draco's robes off him while Draco is trying to do the same with him, but really, how is that supposed to work when Harry is sitting on them?, and, when they don't obey, pulling away and giving Draco the frustrated eye. It's not a term he invented, especially not for himself, but one night when they couldn't sleep – and not because of sex, just because – Draco told him that the way Harry looks at him when he doesn't get naked quickly enough never fails to make his heart and breath stop, and in the best of all possible ways, and that is something Harry certainly likes.

"Do that again," Draco orders with a shiver and takes a step back to undo the buttons of his robes, and honestly, only uptight purebloods still use buttoned robes, but Draco is anything but uptight (most of the time)- wait. "What?", he asks, confused not only because he doesn't know what Draco wants but also because he has to think when all his blood and the oxygen in it so obviously is not vacating his brain at the moment.

"Say something in parsel." And Draco licks his lips in that way Harry knows oh-so-well, and though he is puzzled for a moment – didn't his friends say, back then in second year, that it was creepy hearing him talk like that? But now that he thinks about it, it's no wonder Draco likes something they didn't, especially if it has a slytherin touch to it, and what could be more slytherin than speaking parsel? – he has no problem doing what his boyfriend wants. So he pulls Draco close and stares at the photo of his parents Draco put on the dresser (his parents who vacate the photo with suspicious haste whenever either of them gets within the range of one metre to the other) because the frame has carved snakes in it; it's an inside joke Harry never really got. When he is sure he has the snake imprinted on his mind he pulls back a little, looks at Draco and says, " _It really shouldn't surprise me that you've got the hots for parsel."_

And Draco flushes even more, and Harry feels the shiver that runs through his boyfriend's body as if it were his own and decides that this is an very interesting, new aspect to their sexlife that warrants some more immediate exploring.


End file.
